1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game apparatus and more particularly to an air table on which a playing piece is movably supported by an air cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide game apparatus utilizing an air table on which a playing piece is supported by an air cushion. An example of such apparatus is a hockey game manufactured by Brunswick Corporation. One version of this hockey game comprises a solid perforated rectangular top panel about 4 feet wide by about 8 feet long that is supported at a height of about 30 inches from the floor. A second solid rectangular panel is secured to the underside of the top panel. The panels are cut out to form a solid, rigid air chamber or manifold into which air is pumped to create an air cushion above the surface of the top panel upon escaping from the perforations. Since this unit is quite expensive and has a shipping weight of about 550 pounds, it is apparent that the market for such a unit is limited.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide air table apparatus which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art apparatus.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide an air table which is lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air table which is convenient to store.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an air table is provided which has a perforated top surface or panel supported in an elevated position by a plurality of legs. A flexible sheet is coupled to the bottom periphery of the surface to form an air chamber, and means are provided for pumping air into the chamber. The air from the chamber passes upwardly through the perforations to form an air cushion above the top surface and one or more playing pieces are provided for moving over the surface on the cushion.
In a further aspect, the air table may have goals which are provided with guard means. The guard means afford access to the goals by a playpiece propelled over the top surface, but prevent the defending player from excessively blocking the entrance to his goal.
The novel features of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will best be understood from the following description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.